The Letter at the Front Gate
by LittleKid13
Summary: All it took was a postman and an old suitcase, and the lives of the Stewart sisters would be changed forever. If asked, the Pevensie's would heartily agree. Peter/oc Edmund/oc and a bit of brotherly fluff ****CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION****


**The Letter at the Front Gate**

**A/N: So, this was originally written last year and I haven't updated in like 6 months, but as I looked back, I noticed how horribly written this was. So, this story is now under revision! Yay!...not really. Lol so, hopefully this time the POVs wont be all over the place. TBH, I actually like the rewritten chapters better and hopefully you will too. Not all the chapters will be completely revised, just a little bit. So on that account….I now present Chapter 1 v.2.0 :D**

**Chapter 1: Moving In**

**(Isabel's POV)  
**

Finally. The last box was packed and loaded onto the moving buggy. My mum, my sisters, and I were moving across London from Cambridge to Finchley. The fear of the air raids lay too heavy of a burden for my mum's overprotectiveness. So, she decided to move to a more safer part of London, namely Finchley.

Once we arrived at the new house, I jumped out of my seat, grabbed my suitcase and dashed up the porch stairs to the front door. I wanted to be the first to pick my room. Luckily, it was a four-bedroom house. I wouldn't be able to stand sharing a room with one of my sisters; I'd go insane! After climbing the stairs, I walked down the length of the hall. This was a very important decision and I wanted to choose wisely. The first bedroom looked out onto the front yard and the houses across the street. Ew, absolutely not! Too much noise and the sun would hit directly into the room at first light. I was not a morning person and enjoyed my beauty sleep, thank you very much.

The second room was right across the hall and was much like the first. So in other words, a big fat N-O. A closet stood in between the second and third room, but the third room was right next to the bathroom. And as much as I enjoyed listening to people do their business as the next person, I think I'll let Tyfani take this one. So that left the fourth and final door. This room was across the hall from the third, and right next to the first. Hopefully, it was better than the last three.

_Well, here goes nothing._

I opened the door, and went inside. The room was nicely lit by the window, which was to the left of the door. Meaning, it'd face the sunset and I have always loved sunsets. But that wasn't the only thing it faced. The house next door to us had a window too, and it was right across from mine. Wonderful. Well, at least it wasn't next to the bathroom. That's a plus. I set my suitcase down and went back downstairs. Mum will be calling me down in a little bit anyway, so might as well go and help unload. Just as I was walking back up the porch steps, (carrying a _heavy_ box of books, mind you) something or some_one_, cut right in front me knocking the box out of my hands and spilling books everywhere.

"Eliana!" I yelled, as I bent to pick up the fallen books.

She looked up at me with eyes that only younger siblings can produce. "What? I was only trying to help by opening the door for you! I didn't mean to bump into you, honest!" the eight year old cried in that annoying high-pitched voice that I hated. "Really? Well look at how much your 'help' actually helped!" I said, shoving her away when she tried to pick up a book from the porch. "Now go away and see who else needs your 'help'. You've done enough as it is."

Eliana looked at me tearfully and tried again to pick up another book. The persistent little pest just didn't know when to stop! I was about to push her away again when a voice stopped me. "Isabel, calm down. She didn't mean to and besides, she was just trying to help." Tyfani, my older sister, said.

_Yeah, just look at how helpful she was. I am eternally grateful. _I thought, _I bet Hitler didn't 'mean' to start this bloody war either! _

I hated this blasted war. First, school was cancelled (which really wasn't all that bad once you thought about it), then we had to carry these ugly gas masks everywhere we went, then Dad was drafted, and now we had to move. Everything I had ever known was in Cambridge. Sure, we were still in London, but all my friends were left behind. They had promised to write but I wasn't an idiot; I knew it would never be the same. That wasn't the worst part either; the war had also taken my best friend.

My dad.

He had been a pastor of a local church back in Cambridge, and was drafted two years ago. The last letter I had got from him was about a year and a half ago, and it had all that Bible crap in it that he used to preach. All that foolish stuff of faith and prayer, and that stupid saying "all things happen for a reason." I can't believe I'd actually been brainwashed enough to believe it all was real. That there was really an after-life and that there really was a Heaven and Hell. Psh, yeah right.

Despite all this, my dad was still my best friend and I still loved him whole-heartedly. I missed him more and more everyday and worried for him. We haven't received a telegram saying that he's MIA or even worse, killed; but if he's still alive, why hasn't he sent us anything?

As I finished putting all the books back in the box, Tyfani walked past with a box labeled, "_FRAGILE! HANDLE WITH CARE!"_, must be the dishes, or Mum's fine china. "Hurry up with that box! There's still a lot more needing to be unloaded." I grit my teeth and mocked her behind her back.

"Of course, dear sister. Anything for you."

She spun around and put her hands on her hips. "What did mum say about mumbling?" she scolded. "I didn't say anything!" I innocently said. She rolled her eyes and mumbled; yes, _mumbled_, "Right." And she scolds me about mumbling? The hypocrite! I made a face at her back but quickly looked away when Mum walked by with a lamp in her hand. "Isabel, quit fighting with your sisters and help unload."

"Yes, mum."

I grumbled and took the box of books inside.

**A/N: And that's the first edited chapter! I really hoped you liked this as much as I do! Now about the scene where Isabel is talking about her Dad and the things she says about the Bible and everything, PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED! It had to happen for this story to make sense, and for the reader to understand where all the bitterness came from. I am a Christian myself so for you other Christians out there, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE don't hate me or this story! I promise she wont always be like this, but for this particular scene, I had to do it. And trust me, I did **_**not **_**enjoy it either. Anyway, review or whatever! Thanks and GOD BLESS! :P **


End file.
